valkyriecrusadefandomcom-20200215-history
Talk:Valkyrie Crusade Wiki
For the Card Info template, I would like to suggest using the 'Stages' field to record the campaign stages/anywhere else the card can be obtained. Using it to record the number of times a card can be evolved doesn't seem too useful, especially since it becomes obvious once all the evolved forms are up on the page. As an example, please have a look at the Thief page. --Vecos (talk) 10:03, May 27, 2013 (UTC) ---- Working on editing card pages to utilise Template:Card_InfoT rather than Template:Card_Info now. Also, what does everyone think of adding a section to each page stating what place(s) you can get that card? Something like so: Acquisition *Regular summon *Premium summon *Low-grade crucible (Event) *Campaign: 1-3, 1-4, 2-1, 4-3 *Maidens from the Fairy Kingdom (Event): 1-2, 1-4, 2-4 Dijicaek (talk) 16:10, June 22, 2013 (UTC) Found this site where you can find many of the card thumbnails, and some high-res cards: Cool Passion Light Dark Fusion Dijicaek (talk) 16:54, June 22, 2013 (UTC) : The acquisition section looks good -- Do you suppose we'll need a template for that though, or would adding them in manually to each page suffice? --Vecos (talk) 04:00, June 24, 2013 (UTC) : It's just bulleted text so I don't think a template would provide much advantage. Dijicaek (talk) 10:51, June 24, 2013 (UTC) :: Ah that's true, and thinking about it again it looks like standardisation won't be needed (or possible even) so ad hoc lists are probably best for now --Vecos (talk) 11:36, June 24, 2013 (UTC) ---- I would love to edit the but I wonder who's in charge on this wiki??? LoveMax!!!!! 07:21, June 24, 2013 (UTC) : It kinda seems like none of the admins are active at the moment actually :x (oh and by the way you can sign your name automatically with four tildes :3 ) --Vecos (talk) 07:31, June 24, 2013 (UTC) Skill details template While Template:Card Skill works, I'd like to use it as a more detailed source of skill information. I worked up two types of templates here. Personally I prefer the second, smaller template, as I don't find the information about intermediate levels very useful, and medal costs are consistent throughout an entire rarity (correct me if I'm wrong, this is what I've found through personal experience). The medal costs could then be detailed on a seperate page about rarity, card skills in general, or even the Cards page. I wanted to check others opinions of the new templates before implmenting though. Dijicaek (talk) 11:03, June 24, 2013 (UTC) : Sure, the current template does seem a little too unwieldy to stick onto every card page -- your second template does the job much more neatly. I do think it might be useful to keep the info about intermediate levels available somewhere though, so people know how much of an effect each level has in advance and can plan their medal usage accordingly. --Vecos (talk) 11:36, June 24, 2013 (UTC) : I wonder if I could work in a collapsible element to one of the templates, then have it start collapsed, so people can expand it to see the intermediate stages. Dijicaek (talk) 11:44, June 24, 2013 (UTC) : Ok, I've implemented the smaller template and added a collapsible table of the full level table (collapsed by default). I left medal costs in since it's not taking up space if it's collapsed by default. : The medal cost row won't work properly yet, since I only know the costs for R cards (again, assuming they're all the same as my experience has shown). We'll need values for Ns and SRs for it to display values for those cards. Just edit the final block of code (the lines that look like: | }|N|HN=N|R|HR=90|SR|HSR=SR|???}}) with appropriate values. Dijicaek (talk) 13:28, June 24, 2013 (UTC) : Skills Medals cost LoveMax!!!!! 04:35, June 25, 2013 (UTC) : Awesome, updated the template with the values there. Just need the rest of the N costs now. :D Dijicaek (talk) 04:44, June 25, 2013 (UTC) The new alliance battle should give out the countdown time to everyone know when is the next battler start. I have no idea when ! I have a battle to fight and that is on 6am. Make confuse. Please fix it. Can y'all be just a *tad* more newbie-friendly? I'm completely new to this fandom, and came here from Superpower Wiki wondering why everyone is a girl and especially why, if the creators going to gender-bend the archangel Michael and the Lovecraftian deity Cthulhu, they gave no indication that these were mere gender-bends (e.g. a different name). There is literally no explanation as to what Valkyrie Crusade even is - no page about the game itself and no description on the front page. There isn't even a Wikipedia page on this game, so I can't look there. Sorry to come off as cross, but I'm rather confused and definitely flustered, and I'd like for this to be explained (and preferably for the explanation to be added to the wiki.) Thanks! 23:27, May 2, 2017 (UTC) There's also Hades. I just find this weird that they turn every male mythological figure whatsoever into a girl (and a particularly busty one, I'll have you know) and don't give any warning whatsoever. I have a sneaking suspicion that this game has at least something to do with yuri and other lesbian whatnot; it'll be present in fan work at the very least. 23:36, May 2, 2017 (UTC) Did you even read anything about the game? you seem to be a tad more noob than most noobs.... check out the FAQ for a start and why don't you at least try to discover some information yourself through our menus. This talk page is really not used. Kushieda minori (talk) 23:52, May 2, 2017 (UTC) :As for all the characters, or known/called here as cards, being female, even those based from the more commonly interpreted by history/mythology and norms to be male, the only reason for that is ( Reference: Valkyrie ). If you want a male name here with a very boy looking art, see William. :There's definitely no yuri here, just you and your dirty mind thinking. And the game is rated 12+ for mild nudity, unless you really have not went to the menus and have missed them on the main page. There are listed guides there. FAQ, Introduction to Valkyrie Crusade -- elle☆ (talk) 00:16, May 3, 2017 (UTC) embedded icons Would it be possible to embed the element icons for skill descriptions using base64 or some other encoding? Currently these icons load much later than the skill description text (or may not load at all on shaky connection) and one could think that a skill is non-elemental. Just recently someone was wondering why a single element buffer won't buff his/her whole team... ---- No. The mobile version of the site erases all custom styles at the moment and there is no way for us to override that. The only way to load images on the mobile version is using the built in image functions of the wiki. Kushieda minori (talk) 12:11, June 4, 2018 (UTC) ---- Can't you leave the current icon as is (for mobile compatibility) and overlay the encoded image on top of it? By the way, how are these icons specified? On card pages i see e.g. } , how does that become ? Also, can we directly add HTML code to a page? If so, something like this should help to avoid using external CSS. I had a look at some templates, but couldn't understand much, phew --RainyShadow (talk) 17:15, June 4, 2018 (UTC) ---- see Template:Cool for the example. When someone places a } tag on a page, the wiki code in the :Template:Cool page in "transcluded" into the target page. You can only use very simple HTML directly in a page. I'm not sure if embedded images are a supported format. Even if embedded images were supported, I'd still prefer not to use them outside of a style sheet. Right now, your browser has the option to cache the icon images so you don't have to re-download them every time. If I used an inline image in CSS, you would get a similar benefit. However, by in-lining them directly in HTML, you cause a lot more network traffic and probably cause more frustration for mobile users who are trying to conserve data. Kushieda minori (talk) 17:52, June 4, 2018 (UTC)